In a sheet processing apparatus in the past, when a long-size sheet longer than, for example, the normal A4 size in a paper discharge direction is discharged to a discharge tray, the leading end of the sheet tends to hang down. Consequently, when the leading end of the long-size sheet comes into contact with a sheet stacking surface of the discharge tray, the sheet curls and causes a stacking failure.